Serie HEART: Todo lo que quiero es hacerte el amor
by Alice Whitlock de Hale
Summary: MINIFIC BASADO EN LA CANCION "ALL I WANNA DO IS MAKE LOVE TO YOU" DEL GRUPO "HEART" A/U
1. Chapter 1

Chicas, y si hay chicos tambien ^_^

Hoy, Sábado 07 de enero de 2012 regreso, despues de un largo periodo de "no inspiración", con un minific de 3 partes titulado "ALL I WANT TO DO IS MAKE LOVE TO YOU" (en español: **"Todo lo que quier es hacerte el amor"**) y esta basado en una cancion del grupo "HEART".

Como es una canción en inglés, y hay gente que no lo sabe (me incluyo un poco, porque no se ingles a la perfección), les dejaré la letra en ingles y español, como primer capitulo (este capi), y el segundo capitulo será la primera parte de la historia.

Como me gusta el efecto de leer con musica "adoc" les dejaré un link en los ultimos renglones de mi perfil para que puedan descargar la canción, cuando lean el fic, escuchen la cancion, se les creará un ambiente muy agradable, o por lo menos, es lo que yo siento...

Bueno, como creo que ls estoy hartando con mi _bla, bla, bla, _pasaré a las letras de la canción y a la primera parte del fic.

**DISFRUTENLO.!**

**ALL I WANT TO DO IS MAKE LOVE TO YOU (VERSION EN INGLES)**

It was a rainy night when he came into sight

Standing by the road, no umbrella, no coat

So I pulled up along side and I offered him a ride

He accepted with a smile so we drove for a while

I didn't ask him his name, this lonely boy in the rain

Fate tell me it's right, is this love at first sight

Please don't make it wrong, just stay for the night

All I wanna do is make love to you

Say you will you want me too

All I wanna do is make love to you

I've got lovin' arms to hold on to

So we found this hotel, it was a place I knew well

We made magic that night.

Oh, he did everything right

He brought the woman out of me, so many times, easily

And in the morning when he woke all I left him was a note

I told him I am the flower you are the seed

We walked in the garden we planted a tree

Don't try to find me, please don't you dare

Just live in my memory, you'll always be there

All I wanna do is make love to you

One night of love was all we knew

All wanna do is make love to you

I've got lovin' arms to hold on to

Oh, oooh, we made love

Love like strangers All night long

We made love  
>Then it happened one day, we came round the same way<p>

You can imagine his surprise when he saw his own eyes

I said please, please understand

I'm in love with another man

And what he couldn't give me

was the one little thing that you can

All I wanna do is make love to you

One night of love was all we knew

All I want to do is make love to you

Come on, say you will, you want me too  
>All I wanna do is make love to you<p>

One night of love was all we knew

All I want to do is make love to you

Say you will, you want me too

All night long  
>All night long<br>All night long  
>All night long<p>

All I wanna do is...  
>All I wanna do<br>All I wanna do  
>All I wanna do<p>

All I wanna do is make love to you(fade)

**ALL I WANT TO DO IS MAKE LOVE TO YOU (VERSION EN ESPAÑOL)**

**Era una noche lluviosa**

Cuando él llegó a mi vista

Parado en la calle,

Sin paraguas ni saco

Entonces me paré a su lado

Y le ofrecí un paseo

Él aceptó con una sonrisa

Y condujimos un rato

No le pregunté su nombre,

A este muchacho solitario en la lluvia

El destino me dijo que está bien,

Esto es amor a primera vista

Por favor no pienses mal,

Simplemente quédate por la noche

Todo lo que quiero es hacerte el amor

Di que si, tu también me deseas

Todo lo que quiero es hacerte el amor

Tengo brazos amantes para contenerte

Así que encontramos ese hotel,

Era un lugar que yo conocía bien

Hicimos mágica aquella noche

Oh, él hizo todo bien

Él sacó a la mujer fuera de mi

Muchas veces, suavemente

Y la mañana en que despertó

Todo lo que le dejé fue una nota

Le dije

"Yo soy la flor, tu eres la semilla

Hemos caminado en el jardín y plantado un árbol

No trates de encontrarme, por favor no te atrevas

Simplemente vive en mi memoria,

Tu siempre estarás allí"

Todo lo que quiero es hacerte el amor

Una noche de amor fue todo lo que conocimos

Todo lo que quiero es hacerte el amor

Tengo brazos amantes para contenerte

Oh, oooh, hicimos el amor

El amor como desconocidos

Toda la noche

Hicimos el amor

Luego sucedió un día

Nos encontramos en el mismo camino

Puedes imaginar su sorpresa

Cuando lo vio con sus propios ojos

Le dije

Por favor, por favor comprende

Yo estoy enamorada de otro hombre

Y lo que él no podía darme

Fue la única y pequeña cosa que tu puedes

Todo lo que quiero es hacerte el amor

Una noche de amor fue todo lo que conocimos

Todo lo que quiero es hacerte el amor

Vamos, di que si, tu también me deseas

Todo lo que quiero es hacerte el amor

Una noche de amor fue todo lo que conocimos

Todo lo que quiero es hacerte el amor

Vamos, di que si, tu también me deseas

Toda la noche...


	2. Chapter 2

**TODO LO QUE QUIERO ES HACERTE EL AMOR**

Salí de mi casa buscando algo en que entretenerme, estaba sola, mis padres viven en Phoenix, mientras que yo decidí vivir en Forks, ahí había hecho la preparatoria y la carrera, y después conseguí un buen trabajo, con solo 23 años tenía lo que más había deseado, una casa hermosa, un buen cheque cada quincena, tenía todo, a excepción de una cosa… el amor. "Hay Isabella, que dramática eres", pensé.

Monté en mi auto, un lindo Golf plateado, y salí buscando un lindo hotel en el que me hospedaba cada que me sentía estresada, podía relajarme, tomar algunas copas sin importar si estaba sola, nadar hasta cansarme, hacía compras en el sótano comercial, lleno de tiendas de ropa, joyas, entre otros muchos artículos que ahí se comercializaban.

Cuando salí a carretera me topé con una torrencial lluvia que había estado contenida en las grandes nubes grises que tapizaban el cielo de Forks. Encendí los limpiavidrios y continué mi camino.

Estando a unos 4.5km del hotel visualicé entre la lluvia y la oscuridad una silueta, cuando me acerqué vi a un muchacho lindo, de piel blanca, cabello cobrizo claro húmedo por la lluvia, tendría más o menos mi edad y apenas vestía una playera blanca con una muy ligera chamarra de cuero negro, unos vaqueros y unos zapatos negro. Estaba bajo la torrencial lluvia sin paraguas o algo que lo cubriera, pero no parecía importarle. Lo único que traía consigo era un pequeño folder con unos cuantos papeles que ya estaban muy húmedos por la lluvia. Me orillé en la carretera y bajé el vidrio del copiloto, cuando me miró le hice una seña para que se acercara. Quizá estaba loca por subir a un tipo que ni conocía, pero su rostro me inspiró confianza, algo inexplicable.

-Sube, no creo que sea bueno que estés bajo la lluvia- el titubeó al tratar de abrir la portezuela, pero se animó al ver que yo la empujé más para que se abriera totalmente. Cuando entró al auto me miró con sus hermosos ojos verdes y sonrió.

Conduje unos cuantos minutos más hasta llegar al hotel y bajé de mi auto, el chico solo sonrió de nuevo y bajó junto conmigo. Al entrar me registré y lo invité a que se quedara conmigo, nos entregaron la habitación 10 y prácticamente corrimos por las escaleras hasta ella, hablamos muy poco, no nos dijimos ni nombres, lo único que veía era la hermosura del chico y las ganas que tenía de hacer el amor con el.

Cuando entramos a la habitación, el después de mi, cerró la puerta y lo único que pude hacer fue voltearme y verlo a los ojos para después besarlo.

Soltó el folder que aún traía en sus manos, me tomó de los muslos y me levantó para que pudiera enredar mis piernas en su cadera. Continuamos el beso hasta que el aire fue necesario. Así como me tenía me llevó a la habitación, dejando atrás la pequeña salita, y me recostó en la cama, sacó mi blusa y también mis pantalones, dejándome solo con mi sujetador y mis bragas.

Imité sus acciones y le quité su chamarra seguida de su playera blanca, pude apreciar su abdomen liso y tenuemente marcado, lo recorrí con ambas manos hasta llegar al botón de sus vaqueros, se quitó los zapatos y después su pantalón quedando con un bóxer negro. Gateé hasta el centro de la cama y me acomodé hincada, acción que el imitó, cuando estuvo cerca acomodó sus rodillas a mis costados y acercó su rostro al mío continuando con el dulce beso que habíamos interrumpido momentos antes por la falta de aire.

Metió una de sus manos en mis bragas hasta que encontró mi centro, acarició tenuemente mientras yo dejaba escapar gemidos en sus labios y mi respiración se volvía irregular. Continuó con sus caricias con una sola mano y con la otra acariciaba mis senos por encima del sujetador.

Quitó el sostén y empezó a acariciarme los pezones, se separó de mi boca solo para besaros y lamerlos, mientras yo me arqueaba y le ofrecía más de mi cuerpo.

Lo empujé un poco para que se levantara y se quitara su bóxer mientras yo hacía lo mismo con mis bragas.

Nos volvimos a acomodar hincados uno frente al otro, ambos disfrutando de la vista que el otro nos proporcionaba. Tomé su dureza y empecé a masajearla, cuando yo ya no podía más me levanté un poco y me posicioné sobre el y acomodé la punta de su erección en mi entrada, me deslicé poco a poco hasta que estuvo totalmente dentro de mí.

El me tomó de la cadera y empezó a moverme de arriba abajo, ambos gemíamos, con cada movimiento, me abracé a el por el cuello mientras me seguía moviendo, ambos llegamos juntos al clímax y, así sin salirme de él, nos recostó en la cama.

Sentí como se volvía a endurecer dentro de mí, hicimos el amor hasta agotarnos y dormirnos.

Desperté una hora después y lo vi dormido, era hermoso, su cabello cobrizo, su piel blanca, su cuerpo perfecto. Una lagrima se escapó de mis ojos y supe que era el momento de irme, me había enamorado, después de una noche de pasión con el, y me había enamorado, amor a primera vista. Me vestí a prisa, tenía que irme sin que el se diera cuenta, no soportaría que tratara de retenerme.

Estaba a punto de salir de la habitación cuando volteé la cara solo para verlo por última vez. Mi corazón se estrujó y decidí dejarle una nota.

Tomé un papel y una pluma de mi bolso y empecé a escribir:

"_Yo soy la flor, tu eres la semilla_

_Hemos caminado en el jardín y plantado un árbol_

_No trates de encontrarme, por favor no te atrevas_

_Simplemente vive en mi memoria,_

_Tu siempre estarás allí"_

Cuando terminé de escribir la nota, las lágrimas corrieron por mi cara, las limpié y puse la nota en la almohada a un lado de él, donde minutos antes había reposado mi cabeza.

Salí de la habitación, caminé hasta la recepción y pagué la cuenta, no sin antes anunciar que el chico se había quedado ahí, pero que saldría después.

Cuando salí del hotel, permití que mas lagrimas escaparan de mis ojos, encendí el auto y salí de ese lugar, un lugar al que nunca podría regresar, un lugar que me recordaría que el amor de mi vida se había quedado ahí, que yo había huido se ahí sin siquiera saber su nombre.

Recorrí la carretera sin inmutarme, llegué a mi casa y me tumbé en la cama, esperando que el dolor que tenía en el corazón desapareciera por si solo.

**BUENO, HE AQUÍ EL PRIMER CAPITULO DE ESTE MINIFIC, ESPERO QUE HAYA SIDO DE SU AGRADO, SI TIENEN QUEJAS, SUGERENCIAS O ALGO POR EL ESTILO, YA SABEN, PUEDEN DEJARLO EN UN REVIEW :DD**

**Bueno, quiero agregar, que no puedo subir los capitulos a diario, o muy seguido, los subiré cada que pueda, pero esten segurs de que los subiré :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**TRES AÑOS DESPUÉS**

Caminé hacia mi Golf plateado que aún conservaba, después de aquella vez con el chico, era lo único que tenía de recuerdo, bueno, quizá no lo único. Y precisamente hoy mi auto me atormentaba un poco más de lo que a veces lo hacía, hoy hace tres años que me había encontrado con aquel chico, el amor de mi vida, el verdadero amor de mi vida. Sacudí la cabeza borrando aquellos pensamientos y también las ganas de llorar.

Conduje hacia aquel lindo hotel que me traía tantos recuerdos, aquel al que había jurado no regresaría, sin embargo, por azares del destino mi esposo había concertado la cita en el pequeño barecillo del hotel, ahí me encontraría con un arquitecto, mi esposo Jacob Black, me había mandado con el, dijo que tenía buenas propuestas para la casa que construiríamos en la playa que había en Forks, nos habíamos casado apenas unos tres meses antes y nos mudaríamos a la Push, la playa en la que el había vivido toda su vida. Dejaríamos la casa en la que habíamos vivido hasta ese entonces, que era la mía, pero no nos desharíamos de ella.

El famoso arquitecto se llamaba Edward Cullen Masen, un reconocido arquitecto de Seattle.

-mami, a donde vamos- escuché la vocecita de mi pequeño, Anthony Swan, que estaba en el asiento trasero.

-Vamos a conocer a una persona que hará la casa en que viviremos tu papi Jacob, mami Bella y tú-

-Ohhh- murmuró mi pequeño. Mi bebé tenía dos años y tres meses, su piel era blanca, casi como la leche, sus hermosos ojos eran de un tono verde esmeralda, increíblemente brillante, su cabello era de un tono achocolatado, pero al sol se veían algunos destellos cobrizos.

Cuando llegamos al hotel bajé a Anthony cargando, una lluvia azotaba el lugar, hoy todo me recordaba aquel día, todo. Entramos al hotel y caminé al bar con Anthony abrazado, llegué y pregunté quien era el arquitecto Cullen y me señalaron una mesa en la que estaba sentado un hombre de espaldas a mi, vestido muy formalmente, un traje color gris obscuro, y sobresalía por el cuello una camisa color azul marino que contrastaba con la blanca piel de su mano que sostenía un pequeño vaso con lo que supuse que era whisky y unos cuantos cubos de hielo, también se podía apreciar su cabello cobrizo alborotado. Agradecí la ayuda al mesero y me dirigí a él. Cuando estuve a un lado de el toqué su hombro.

-buenas tardes, usted debe ser el arquitecto Edward Cullen, mucho gusto, soy Isabella de Black-

-Buenas tar…- la frase se le quedó a la mitad cuando volteó para terminarla y saludarme…

Era él…

El amor de mi vida…

Aquel chico de hace tres años…

El verdadero padre de Anthony…

Mi mente vagó a los meses después de haber estado con el…

_Al siguiente mes de haber estado con el, me percaté de que mi periodo no me había llegado, estaba sumamente nerviosa, me hicieron un estudio de sangre y resultó que estaba embarazada, había estado tan embelesada con su belleza que no nos había preocupado protegernos._

_Los meses del embarazo trascurrieron tranquilos, un mes antes del parto pedí en mi trabajo la incapacidad, que me dieron fácilmente._

_Había cortado comunicación con todo y todos, incluidos mis padres, no me enorgullecía estar embarazada de un hombre que apenas había visto una noche. No salía, permanecí en mi casa, como prisionera, pero estaba así por mi voluntad._

_El día del parto estuve sola, algo que no me importó, siempre lo había estado, hasta ese día, que caí en cuenta de que nunca más lo estaría, mi bebé siempre estaría conmigo._

_Cuando Anthony había cumplido dos años, me casé con un hombre que había conocido en una conferencia de la empresa unos años atrás, Jacob Black, el me propuso matrimonio, y aunque sabía de mi hijo, no puso ninguna objeción por el, solo que yo seguía enamorada de aquel desconocido que me había dado el mejor regalo de mi vida._

Después de recordar lo sucedido, volví a la realidad y vi como aquel hombre alternaba la mirada entre mi bebé y yo. Apreté un poco mas a Anthony hacia mi pecho, y pude ver como el veía a su verdadero padre.

-Es… imposible, no puede ser…- murmuró él viendo detenidamente a Anthony.

-Anthony, ve a los juegos que están por allá- le dije a mi pequeño, señalando con el dedo unos juegos que estaban a unos metros de distancia.

Cuando mi pequeño corrió hacia ellos mi corazón se contrajo, estar frente a su verdadero padre, el día en que lo había conocido, mi pecho se llenó de miedo.

-Es mi hijo- murmuró el, no como una pregunta, lo estaba afirmando.

-Si, lo es- murmuré mientras me sentaba en una de las sillas.

-Porque no me buscaste, me hubiera hecho responsable de él- dijo haciendo su cabello para atrás con las manos en repetidas ocasiones.

-Pero como no se me ocurrió- dije sarcástica, con un dedo golpeando en la comisura del labio -pero si ni tu nombre sabía, además cómo buscarte si solo había sido una noche la que compartí contigo- terminé, reprimiendo las lágrimas que pugnaban por salir de mis ojos.

-Maldita sea- lo escuche murmurar –pero ahora ya estoy aquí, y ya sabes cómo me llamo, así que quiero que mi hijo sepa quien soy y quiero que tenga mis apellidos-

-No- dije firmemente –el no sabrá quien eres, y su apellido es Swan, como yo-

-¿No eres Black?- reparó de acuerdo a como me había presentado.

-No, soy Isabella Swan, pero estoy casada, así que me presento como debe ser, con el apellido de mi marido- lo vi tensarse por un momento.

-Casada…- murmuró con un dejo de tristeza en su voz.

-Aquel día fue un error, pero no me arrepiento de haberlo cometido, sino no tendría a mi pequeño conmigo- murmuré viendo a Anthony que jugaba con otro niño en el área de juegos a la que lo había mandado.

-Porque te fuiste- susurró viendo hacia la mesa.

-¿Cómo?- pregunté confundida

-Si, porque te fuiste aquel día, porque me dejaste en la habitación, porque me abandonaste- contestó ya mirándome a los ojos con sus orbes verdes opacos, con tristeza en ellos y en su voz.

-Porque no te conocía, porque tenía miedo, porque no sabía que hacer- murmuré, era la verdad, ese día había tenido miedo de haberme enamorado de él, de un hombre con el que solo había compartido una noche de pasión, tenía miedo de lo que hubiera hecho si le decía que me había enamorado, tenía miedo de todo lo que pudiera pasar, aun sin saber que era.

-Miedo de…-

-Miedo de haber sido la única que se enamoró aquella noche- dije con las lágrimas ya recorriendo mis mejillas.

-No fuiste la única que se enamoró aquella noche- dijo con tristeza en la voz. Me quedé estupefacta, me quería decir que el también se había enamorado de mí.

-¿Que quieres decir?-

-Yo también me enamoré de ti aquella noche- susurró con un poco de vidriosidad en los ojos -me enamoré de ti, a la mañana siguiente te iba a hacer miles de preguntas, quería saber todo de ti, quería saber si querías estar conmigo, si querías mas que una noche de simple sexo, si podrías considerar siquiera la opción de decirme donde vivías, en que trabajabas, si querías ser mi novia, a pesar de no conocernos- una lagrima salió de su ojo y recorrió el camino desde su pómulo hasta la barbilla. La limpié con a palma de mi mano y me estremecí ante el contacto con su piel blanca, en el momento en que sentí su piel contra la de mi mano sentí shocks eléctricos y la retiré casi por inercia -¿Que me hubieras dicho?-

-Que si, que me enamoré yo también- dije con la voz quebrándoseme.

Vi como se agachaba y recogía su portafolio, lo puso sobre la mesa y lo abrió para sacar de ahí un papel viejo, se notaba por el color amarillento que tenía en algunos lados, me lo tendió y rápidamente pude ver que era. La nota que yo le había dejado aquel día.

-muy acertadas tus palabras- dijo y yo hice una mueca, no lograba entender lo que me quería decir -me refiero a que aquel día "plantamos un árbol"- hizo las comillas en el aire y dirigió su mirada a Anthony.

-Si, lo hicimos- afirmé

-Pero no lo cumpliste totalmente, no me tuviste en tu memoria- dijo con voz amarga y ojos tristes.

-Si, lo hice, todos los días de mi embarazo, los dos años hasta que nació Anthony, cuando me casé en vez de llorar de felicidad, te recordé a ti- le contradije –aún lo hago- corregí

-Entonces porque te casaste-

-Porque no me iba a quedar soltera solo por esperar que por arte de magia aparecieras y me propusieras matrimonio, y que me pidieras que formáramos una familia, que me casara contigo, que criáramos a Anthony juntos, que tuviéramos más hijos, que de verdad me amaras, que quisieras estar conmigo hasta que la vida nos lo permitiera, no iba a quedarme esperando que un milagro se me cumpliera, no podía estar esperando cosas que no sabía si quería- dije ahogándome con las lagrimas y el nudo que se me había hecho en la garganta.

-Y mira, aquí estoy- dijo con sarcasmo.

-Si, aquí estás- murmuré

-Y amas a tu marido- me cuestionó

-No, no lo amo, nunca lo hice, y creo que nunca, nunca, lo haré- su rostro se iluminó, a pesar de la tristeza con la que me había hablado hacía un momento.

-Entonces sepárate de el, y hay que irnos juntos, yo aún te amo-

-Yo también te amo, pero no creo que pueda hacer eso, no tengo fuerzas para hacer nada, ya no quiero, que tal si un día despierto y ahora eres tu el que se ha ido de mi lado, no creo soportarlo-

-nunca me iría, yo te amo, y saber que tu me amas también, no me permitiría siquiera pensar en dejarte, y menos si tengo un hijo, contigo-

-no puedo, quizá aun te amo, y hay algo que tu me pudiste dar, que fue a mi pequeño, y te lo agradezco con el alma, pero no puedo, no tengo el valor para hacerlo-

Giró su cabeza en dirección a Anthony y luego volvió a mí.

-entonces pelearé por el, no me importa lo que tenga que suceder, así tenga que llegar a los tribunales, lucharé por el. Sabías que con una prueba de sangre puedo hacer que te quiten al niño por no decirme que era mío- dijo con sarcasmo y tristeza impregnados en su voz.

-No lo harías- murmuré enojada y preocupada, sabía que lo podía hacer, pero como quería que lo buscara, ni su nombre, su dirección, lo único que sabía de el era que estaba hermoso y que lo había encontrado en la carretera.

-Ohhh, si lo haré-

-por favor, no me hagas esto, no podría soportarlo- dije mientras me paraba y arrodillaba a un lado de el sosteniendo su brazo y recargándome en su regazo, mientras las lagrimas me ahogaban. Las pocas personas que estaban en el pequeño bar me miraban y cuchicheaban sobre la escena que estaba montando.

-No hagas esto Isabella, para de hacerlo-

-Si quieres que pare di que no me quitaras a mi pequeño, es lo único que me tiene en este mundo, si me lo arrebatas me quitaras lo único que me ancla a esta vida, sin el yo ya no tengo nada por lo que vivir-

-si quieres que deseche la idea de quitarte a Anthony, quiero que huyas conmigo, no importa a donde, solo quiero que te vayas conmigo y que vivamos nuestro final feliz, juntos, con nuestro hijo-

-No… puedo…-

-Entonces continuaré con mi idea de quitarte a Anthony-

-No…- susurré con la cabeza gacha, me dolería dejar a Jacob, el fue, junto con Anthony, lo que me sostuvo después de tener que dejar de comunicarme con mis padres, a soportar que el hombre del que me enamoré por primera y única vez no estaba conmigo, pero quizá también, dentro, muy dentro de mí, quiero hacerlo, es mi oportunidad de ser feliz, con mi hijo y el hombre del que me enamoré –me iré contigo, con mi hijo y me divorciaré de Jacob-

Vi como en su rostro parecía poema, miles de sentimientos cruzaban por su rostro. Cuando terminó de procesar lo que le acababa de decir se levantó de la silla en la que permanecía, me tomó de la cintura, me levantó hasta que pude quedar totalmente de pie y se acercó para besarme, yo me levanté un poco mas con las puntas de los pies y continué con el beso mientras mis manos viajaban a las mejillas de el y el hacía lo mismo con sus manos.

-mami, porque le haces lo mismo que a papi Jacob a este señor- dijo mi hijo mientras veía cómo besaba a Edward.

-Anthony- dijo Edward mientras se separaba de mí y veía a mi… nuestro pequeño –hay algunas cosas de las que quiero hablar contigo, y con tu mami-

-De que, señor- habló Anthony con su ceño fruncido

-Edward, será mejor que vayamos a algún lugar más privado- dije mientras miraba a las personas que murmuraban a nuestro alrededor.

-Cierto, vayamos a mi habitación-

-Si, vamos- le dije a Edward y luego me voltee para tomar de la mano a Anthony y guiarlo hasta la habitación en la que se hospedaba Edward.

Recorrimos al camino hasta la habitación de Edward y me llevé una grande y muy grata sorpresa al encontrarme con la habitación 10, el aún se acordaba de aquel día, una prueba más de que me amaba, había tenido eso presente, se grabó el numero de habitación en la que habíamos estado. Edward al ver como me quedé pasmada enfrente de la puerta me apretó más la mano mía que sostenía con sus dedos entrelazados con los míos.

-Recuerdos, no hubiera podido dormir en ninguna otra habitación, no hubiera estado tranquilo- me dijo al oído.

Entramos a la habitación y nos acomodamos en la salita, Anthony y yo en un sillón mientras que Edward se sentaba frente a nosotros en el sillón de una sola plaza.

-Anthony, recuerdas cuando entraste a la guardería, que tu primer día yo te llevé sola, cuando Jacob aún no estaba con nosotros- mi hijo movió la cabeza asintiendo, mientras Edward me veía confundido –recuerdas lo que me dijiste- mi pequeño volvió a asentir –recuerdas que me preguntaste por tu papá, al ver a todos los niños que llegaban con sus madres y sus padres juntos, y yo te dije que lo buscaríamos y que cuando lo encontrara te diría quien es- el volvió a asentir –pues, el es tu padre Anthony, tu papi Edward- dije señalándolo

-papi- murmuró nuestro hijo

-si, soy yo Anthony, soy tu padre- mi pequeño se bajó de mi regazo, donde lo había sentado al empezar a contarle la historia, y corrió a los brazos de su padre que ya estaban abiertos esperando por el. Cuando sus cuerpos estuvieron pegados el uno con el otro no pude evitar llorar más y sonreír, al fin los dos hombres de mi vida estaban juntos.

-Y hay una sorpresa, Anthony-

-Cual papi- dijo mi pequeño con una sonrisa que fácilmente hubiera opacado al sol, al igual que la de su padre.

-Nos iremos a vivir juntos, los tres-

-Y papi Jacob, mami- dijo mientras me miraba, pude ver como Edward se tensaba y desviaba su mirada.

-Jacob se quedará aquí, el no puede venir con nosotros, pero no te preocupes, formaremos una familia, los tres juntos, y nunca, nunca te dejaremos, ninguno de los dos-

-lo voy a extrañar mami-

-lo se pequeño, pero no podemos hacer nada, el se tiene que quedar y nosotros nos iremos-

-Está bien, mientras papi Edward se quede conmigo- Anthony se apretó mas al pecho de Edward, que lo sostuvo con los brazos en la espaldita del pequeño.

Después de que ambos platicaran un poco, Anthony no pudo evitar el sueño y se quedó dormido entre los brazos de Edward que rápidamente lo acomodó en una de las camas del cuarto. Cuando estuvimos a solas empezamos a platicar sobre lo que haríamos con Jacob, mis cosas, donde viviríamos.

-Nos iremos a vivir a Seattle, te divorciaras de Jacob y todo lo que quieras llevarte a nuestra casa, podrás llevarlo-

-Sabes que aún te amo- murmuré viéndolo a los ojos

-Lo se, y tu sabes que yo también te amo- me arrojé a su pecho al escuchar sus dulces palabras y me acomodé viendo para arriba de forma que sus labios tuvieran fácil acceso a los míos.

-Este día lo recordaré toda mi vida-

-Yo también, y no solo porque te encontré, también porque será el día en que engendramos al hermanito de Anthony- susurró a mi oído con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Esta bien señor, esta será una fecha doblemente especial-

Y así me cargó y me llevó a la otra habitación, donde recordamos esa tan especial primera vez…

**Pensé que serían tres capítulos! (sin contar el que esta con las letras) pero resulta que soy tan desesperada, y vi taaaan poquito, que no tuve el valor de dividir esta parte en dos! Además después de tanto tiempo, no merecen esperar más (si es que alguien lo estaba haciendo).**

**Bueno, continuaré con una serie llamada HEART, les explico...**

**Por si no lo recuerdan, la canción en la que está inspirado este double-shot (por llamarlo de alguna manera) se llama Todo lo que quiero es hacerte el amor, y la banda que la canta se llama HEART, de ahí he sacado el nombre de la serie, todas sus canciones son hermosas, obviamente no puedo abarcarlas todas pero lo intentaré! Esta banda me encanta, además que puedo encontrarle perfectamente las adaptaciones ya que una mujer es la vocalista del grupo, y las letras se dirigen de una mujer a un hombre, así que es perfecto! Jajajaja Pero bueno, basta de explicaciones largas y tediosas y mi BLAH BLAH BLAH! Los dejo, disfruten leyendo lo que venga después de esto, así como espero yo disfrutar escribiéndolo!**

**ESTA HISTORIA TIENE UNA DEDICACIÓN ESPECIAL... A ELLA, MI AMIGA, MI HERMANA, MI CONFIDENTE... ^^ NO PUEDO MENCIONAR SU NOMBRE POR CUESTIONES DE SEGURIDAD, YA QUE NOS HE METIDO EN UN GRAN APRIETO, PERO BUENO, ESO NO CAMBIA NI DETIENE EL QUE YO TENGA DERECHO A EXPRESAR LO QUE SIENTO POR MEDIO DE ESTAS HISTORIAS, ESPERO QUE LO ENTIENDAS, ESPERO QUE LO ACEPTES, PRECIOSA, TE QUIERO MUCHO, PERO ESTA VEZ NO TE PUDE HACER CASO, CONTINUÉ CON ESTO, Y AQUÍ ESTA... AL SER MI HISTORIA FAVORITA, UNA DE LAS QUE MAS APRECIO, QUIERO, Y QUERRÉ, TE LA DEDICO A TI, A PESAR DE QUE NOS HA TRAÍDO DIFICULTADES EN NUESTRA AMISTAD QUIERO QUE SEPAS QUE ESTA HISTORIA NO ESTARÍA AQUÍ DE NO SER POR LOS ÁNIMOS QUE SIEMPRE ME HAS DADO PARA TODO, Y AUNQUE NO HE ESTADO MUY CERCANA A TI EN LOS ÚLTIMOS MESES, ESPERO Y TENGO PLENA CONFIANZA EN QUE SABES QUE SIEMPRE VOY A ESTAR AHÍ PARA LO QUE TU NECESITES!**

**Bueno, creo que me he alargado mucho en esto, pero bueno... necesitaba hacerlo! LQHEIYMA! :3' Besikiis Y Abrazukiis! jijijiji n.n**

**HASTA LA PRÓXIMA HISTORIA! ;)**

P.D.: PORFI! DEJEN REVIEWS! NUESTRO MAYOR REGALO, ASÍ COMO PARA LOS ACTORES, ACTRICES, CANTANTES, ETC SU MAYOR REGALO SON LOS APLAUSOS, PARA NOSOTROS QUE ESCRIBIMOS EN FANFICTION SON LOS REVIEWS, POR FAVOR, TOMENSE LA MOLESTIA DE DEJAR UNO! ESO NOS MOTIVA A SEGUIR ESCRIBIENDO PARA USTEDES! NO LES TOMA NI UN MINUTO DECIR "ME GUSTÓ" O "ME GUSTARÍA QUE...", "LO HICISTE BIEN!", "TIENES QUE MEJORAR X COSA!" ppfff Bueno! YA! Si no me sulfuro! jejejejej Igualmente los quiero!


End file.
